medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiranui Hansode Is
The 159th Suggestion: Shiranui Hansode Is (不知火半袖って, Shiranui Hansode tte) is the one hundred and fifty-ninth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Walking to school with Munakata, Zenkichi informs him of the events of the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Hearing that he and Medaka are now engaged, Munakata advises Zenkichi talk to Medaka and sort things out properly. Spotting Medaka, Zenkichi approaches her, but his advances are rebuffed. In the Student Council office, Naze explains to him that Medaka wants a classical romance, and probably thinks its taboo to go out before marriage. Zenkichi worries that Medaka only accepted his proposal in the heat of the moment. Wanizuka consoles him by saying that she saw Medaka in the hallways, and thought she looked very excited. At the Judo Club, Medaka faces Akune and Nabeshima to a two-on-one Judo match. The match ends in a tie, and as the three towel off, Medaka expresses her excitement at marrying Zenkichi after graduation. Medaka asks Akune if he heard about Zenkichi's proposal from Shiranui; however, he does not know who she is talking about. Nabeshima tells him Medaka must be talking about the chairman. When Medaka insists she is referring to his granddaughter though, both Nabeshima and Akune claim not to know who she is talking about. Medaka speaks to several students, to find none of them remember Shiranui, though Hirado directs her to visit Ajimu in the Tea Room. Ajimu still remembers Shiranui, and she and Medaka discuss why no one else does. Ajimu reveals that Kumagawa has used his All Fiction, and has already tracked him down and forced him to talk. Kumagawa questions why Medaka cares about Shiranui, who tells him she has begun to like Shiranui and would hate it if she disappeared. Kumagawa tells Medaka he used his All Fiction to erase all memories and records of Shiranui at her own request. Ajimu then explains to Medaka how Shiranui was actually Medaka's double, assigned to Hakoniwa Academy to support Medaka from the shadows. After the Jet Black Wedding Feast ended, Shiranui told Kumagawa that Medaka didn't need her anymore, and that her job was done. Kajiki ordered to her leave Hakoniwa Academy, as her assignment was finished. Ajimu asks Kumagawa why Medaka still remembers Shiranui, who replies it is most likely because Medaka was so closely tied to Shiranui. Hearing that her own father withdrew Shiranui from the school, Medaka becomes more and more upset, worrying about seeing Zenkichi's face when he tells her that he does not know who Shiranui is. Zenkichi arrives at the Tea Room looking for Shiranui, and a relieved Medaka tearfully hugs him. Ajimu explains that she intends to meet with Shiranui, and offers to bring Medaka and Zenkichi with her. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kei Munakata #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Kujira Kurokami #Mukae Emukae #Shori Wanizuka #Kudaki Torai #Kouki Akune #Nekomi Nabeshima #Hansode Shiranui (flashback) #Habataki Hyūga #Nengi Nakatsu #Mahibi Moji #Kyousai Usa #Sotsu Tanegashima #Mogana Kikaijima #Umumichi Yakushima #Tanzaku Aso #Hisshuu Kanoya #Myouri Unzen #Fue Yobuko #Kabuto Nomozaki #Harigane Onigase #Kaishi Yame #Tousei Chijiwa #Tomojiki Koyu #Namanie Nienami #Aoki Aka #Kamome Tsurubami #Royal Hirado #Najimi Ajimu #Hanten Shiranui #Misogi Kumagawa #Shinkirou Kotobuki (flashback) #Kariteru Kanaino (flashback) #Gizou Yuzuriha (flashback) #Kairai Kugurugi (flashback) #Genjitsu Momozono (flashback) #Sakugo Nienami (flashback) #Hakama Shiranui (flashback) #Kajiki Kurokami (flashback) Category:Chapters